pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Blue Jay of Lightning/Snowstorm of Secrets 1: The Confusing
Prologue Chapter 0 Yes, I've got time to tell you a story... But first, there's something you need to know. The Ice Staff controls my powers, but I am not powerless without it. I could even make a whole building freeze by sneezing 2,000 Miles away from it! So, you might want to stand back. However, this cannot happen unless I have been without the Ice Staff for 24 hours. Story Chapter 1 I woke up that morning- I wish I didn't wake up until the day after. Today was XDay- The day I never write an x on my calendar. It's also the day that every villain attacked at the same time in a different place, and EVERY member in the PSA is assigned to a DIFFERENT ONE OF THEM. For some reason, I always get the hardest villain. This year, I got Snowstorm! FIRE DOES NOT BEAT FIRE! It makes more of it! Well, I went to where Snowstorm supposedly located- but he wasn't there. Why would he be at a volcano, anyways? Wait, didn't he already melt?! My staff started melting. I fell asleep. "Wake up!" I heard the words loud and clear. It was Turner, breathing through his harmonica. Then I noticed something was missing... My Ice Staff! I sneezed. Suddenly, everything turned black. Chapter 2 I heard a strange voice. I couldn't see anything. I walked closer to the voice. "Why is it so dark?" asked the voice. "I'll turn the lights on," replied another voice, but this one was feminine. A little light turned on, and I walked into the building. I felt the Ice Staff was EXTREMELY close. I kept following the voices, getting louder and louder each time. I finally entered a room with four pathways, shaped like a big X, easy to fall off... You know, that thing that's in all the movies. I saw two penguins, one in a chair. I hid behind a little square-shaped thing and watched closely. He walked up to her. "It's time," he said, "to become something more than just a penguin. You will be more than just a computerized character. You are about to change the universe!" This voice just sounded too familiar. I saw my staff in the middle of the room. Oh boy, if that thing wasn't charged soon, the whole building would collapse! "But what if reality is changed?" she asked. "Don't worry," he replied, "You'll be just fine while you're frozen!" Chapter 3 This was extremely confusing. What was happening? I sneezed again, and suddenly the thing I was hiding behind turned into an ice cube. I could see them more clearly. The feminine voice... No, it couldn't be... It was Pixie? "But how will we know which part of the universe will be erased, and how will I come back?" she asked. The masculine voice... It was Percy?! I thought he was dead! I sneezed one more time, and the Ice Staff's barrier broke. Percy told Pixie, "The answer to your first question will be, we don't. The answer to your second, I made it so that whenever you make contact with a solid, you will immediately go back to your own dimension after ten seconds." I saw what they were going to do... Percy would send Pixie into the depth of the universe's fabric, and she would make contact with the edges of the fabric, ripping some of it apart! I sneezed again, this time extremely loudly, and there was a blizzard in the building. They heard my sneeze and looked over at me. Oh no, I was in trouble. Chapter 4 They walked over to me. "So, Jay, you thought you could hide from us?" asked Percy. "Who is this penguin?" asked Pixie. I was confused. I thought my boss knew who I was. Apparently not. "I see one fatal flaw in your plan," I said. "You could rip yourselves out of the universe." The next thing I knew, I was falling down. I hit the floor of the building, and I could hear everything. Pixie said, "Okay, so... What if he's right?" Percy replied with, "That's why you're taking the Ice Staff with you." No! She couldn't take the Ice Staff! "To freeze up a space in case I am accidentally ripped out of the universe- or you are. If you're still there after ten seconds after ripping the fabric, freeze that space and you'll be teleported back." "But what if you are ripped? You'll see me, so quickly freeze that space." I didn't hear any more after that, except for the words "It's go time!" Chapter 5 Apparently, it didn't work for them, because the building disappeared. We all fell to the ground. And because the building never existed, the Ice Staff was never in the middle. It was in Percy's flippers. I chased him. He eventually found a hiding spot. I sneezed again, and I could see through the snow. I saw Percy in a deep hole. I didn't have a shovel, so I got out my White Puffle, Apprentice. He dug through the snow. It said, "Apprentice found a Percy!" I grabbed the Ice Staff from him, froze him, and put him in the prison of the PSA. I checked my calendar. It had been two whole days since XDay! I asked Pixie why she had wanted to rip some of the fabric of the universe with Percy. She had no idea what I was talking about. Epilogue Chapter 6 Well, that's the end of my story. Also, the whole PSA has thought I've gone insane- you did until I told you this story. Also, since everyone thinks I'm insane now, Pixie decided to leave me out of next year's XDay so I wouldn't go insane anymore. So, goodbye for now. Category:Blog posts